


and folks stealing a kiss or two as they whisper merry christmas to you

by thekaidonovskys



Series: Becoming Three [19]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe, Multi, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekaidonovskys/pseuds/thekaidonovskys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he enters the bedroom, Newt steps out and stops him. At the same time, Hermann slips around the corner to stand next to him. Tendo blinks at Newt, who just smirks and points up. “Well,” he says, his voice a slow drawl as Tendo spots the mistletoe resting right above their heads. “What are you gonna do about this, hm?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	and folks stealing a kiss or two as they whisper merry christmas to you

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to get this out for Christmas, I really was, and then life intervened. If you follow me on Tumblr/read GYHAB, you’ll know that my grandfather passed away suddenly and rather horridly the week before Christmas, and it hasn’t been the easiest of times. But I’ve finally pulled myself back together and I’m getting this posted and then, due to very strong popularity, I’ll put up the proposal fic fairly soon to round this series off. This prompt came from the imagineyourotp Tumblr which has a lovely section of OT3 compatible prompts and I couldn’t resist. Happy belated holidays.
> 
> Prompt: Imagine Person A and Person B both being out of the house for some reason, around the holidays. Person C, who the both of them think is at work at the time, puts up some Mistletoe above the doorway to their house. As Person A returns, Person C tackles and kisses them, then when Person B returns home after them, Person C does it again. The next day, when Person A and B are both home before Person C, the two of them work together to tackle Person C and both of them give Person C lots of kisses at the same time.

It’s Christmas in six days. He _has_ to.

Now that he’s the supervisor of his section, Tendo gets to choose his hours. It’s a pretty cool perk for what can sometimes be a tiring job - he can arrange his day to work around his partners, and it’s much easier to get out if something’s happened to one of them. Or, in this case, if he wants to sneak home early and put some plans into action.

It’s nothing serious. Just a little tidbit Tendo picked up from a conversation around Christmas a few weeks ago, back when they’d been deciding how much they wanted to celebrate it. The first Christmas together had been just before they’d actually gotten together and, with Tendo not entirely in a celebratory frame of mind just yet, they’d kept it a quiet affair. Last Christmas had been a difficult time for a few reasons and they’d scrapped the whole day (minus presents, but those were given at a later date) - this Christmas, therefore, will be their first proper Christmas together as a triad. 

Tendo was a bit shocked to learn that Newt and Hermann really never did much in the way of Christmas; presents, yes, but no tree, no excess of food, no _eggnog._ So Tendo had put on his big eyes and begged and they’d both caved instantly. Tendo’s in charge of Christmas this year. 

He’s already got the tree, which he and Newt got to spend one ridiculous afternoon decorating while Hermann pretended not to watch. He’s going to cook up a pretty decent meal, he _hopes_ , and presents have been carefully selected. And, of course, eggnog has been purchased in quantity. 

But there’s a couple of other things that come with a Tendo Choi Christmas, and one of them requires the element of surprise.

So he sneaks home, about half an hour before their usual finishing time, and digs out the mistletoe. 

It’s got to be the front door. At least for now - he’ll move it around in the coming days, catching Newt and Hermann unaware at the best of times. But the first time has to be the front door, and at least this way he’ll see them coming. He’s got a plan.

Stepladder out, he tacks the mistletoe firmly to the door frame, locking the door from the outside, and then puts the ladder away and sits himself in the window seat next to the door. The house is gonna get a bit cold, but at least it’s not snowing today. Hermann wouldn’t forgive him if snow got inside, no matter how much of a reward he got in exchange. 

Hopefully he won’t have to wait long. 

Because of the position of their house, Tendo can see quite a way down the lane to the facility. As such, ten minutes later, he easily makes out a figure that can only be Newt, headed home. Grinning, Tendo jumps out of the window and ducks around the corner. He’s glad it’s just Newt, that he doesn’t have to work out the logistics of catching two partners under the mistletoe, and also glad that he’ll be able to repeat this with Hermann. 

Newt arrives a few minutes later, and Tendo can hear his footsteps crunching through the snow and up to the door. When they stop, Tendo sneaks around the corner, stopping behind Newt who tries the front door, then rummages in his bag for his keys. Tendo waits until he’s got them out and in the door before stepping up behind him. A quick tap on the shoulder and Newt turns, Tendo only giving him long enough to see who it is before grabbing his shoulders and pushing him up against the door, kissing him hard. 

He might’ve surprised him, but Newt still kisses him back almost immediately. His arms snake around Tendo’s waist, who slowly softens the intensity until he’s just pressing light kisses to Newt’s lips. He finally pulls away with one last kiss and just smiles at Newt, a little hopelessly in love.

Newt blinks at him a few times, then smiles too. It’s kind of confused, but mostly just pleased. “Hi,” he says.

“Hey, you,” Tendo says back, then can’t resist stealing another kiss. 

“Okay,” Newt says when he’s done, “so not that I’m even close to complaining, but what was that all about? I only ask so I can repeat it every day.”

Grinning, Tendo points up. “'Tis the season,” he says.

Newt spots the mistletoe, then grins as well. “You’re so cute,” he says. “Gonna get Herms as well?”

“Well, of course.” Tendo kisses him again, then reluctantly lets Newt go. “Want to head on inside and get the place warmed up?” 

Newt nods. “Hermann’s only gonna be another few minutes,” he says as he unlocks the door. “Better hurry and hide.”

Tendo grabs his hand before he can go in, struck with an idea. “Wait, hang on. Give me a boost?” 

Newt frowns but obediently cups his hands into a cradle, allowing Tendo to jump up enough to grab the mistletoe and pull it down. “What’re you doing?” he asks. 

Tendo follows him inside, closes the door, then looks around. “Up there,” he says, nodding up at the doorway to the living room. “Help me out?” 

Newt does, again, then catches him as he comes back down, gloved hands cupping his face. “Hey,” he says, nodding upwards. “Mistletoe.”

Tendo rolls his eyes. “Aw, do we _have_ to?” he teases. 

Newt rolls his eyes right back. “Shut up, you love me,” he says, and kisses him. 

Since kissing Newt is tied for first place on the list of Tendo’s favourite things to do (no prizes for what it’s tied with), Tendo allows himself to get swept away in it a little, before reluctantly pulling away when he remembers his plans. “I do love you,” he says, “but I also love Hermann, and I love surprising Hermann, so…” 

Newt grins and heads into the living room. “I want a front row seat for this one,” he says. “Gonna hide?”

Tendo nods. He looks around, then ducks into the small alcove between living room and hallway. Herman detests cold weather, so he’ll probably be looking to get right in front of the fire Newt’s currently building, and not examining the dark corners of the house. At least Tendo hopes. 

His superior knowledge of his partners pays off. A few minutes later, when the fire has just begun crackling away, the door opens and Hermann stomps in. “Newton, this weather is _appalling,”_ he calls as he closes the door. 

“Hermann, I know I’m awesome but I can’t actually control the elements.”

Hermann hangs up his coat and heads towards the living room. “You can control my level of warmth,” he points out. “I think I shall require -“

He doesn’t get to finish. Tendo reaches out of his alcove and lightly grabs his hand. When Hermann spins, stunned, Tendo slips out and tugs Hermann into his arms. “Hi,” he says, and kisses him. 

It’s a similar pattern. Hermann kisses him back as well, but with far more of an inquisitive air. So Tendo keeps it a little shorter, then presses kisses to his cheeks, forehead and nose as well. He’s freezing - Tendo wants to help warm him up, that’s all. 

Hermann, now flushed for a very different reason, just looks at him. “Tendo?”

Tendo smirks. “ _Viscum coloratum_ ,” he says.

Hermann looks up, and when he returns his gaze to Tendo, he’s smiling. “Oh dear,” he says, shaking his head. “I should’ve known what would happen if we gave you Christmas.” 

“Are you disappointed?” Tendo asks innocently.

“Certainly not.” As if to prove it, Hermann pulls him close and kisses Tendo again, soft and sweet. “Do I need to be constantly checking doorways now?” 

“Mm. Maybe.”

Newt joins them, then. Tendo glances at him, reads him in a look, and quickly kisses Newt on the cheek before getting out of the way. He leans against the door frame and watches Newt rise up on his tiptoes, resting his hands on Hermann’s shoulders. Hermann, smiling, accepts the gentle kiss he receives from Newt, before taking him into his arms as he threatens to break away, administering his own, longer and more passionate, kiss. 

This was officially Tendo’s best idea ever. 

He leaves the mistletoe there for the rest of the night. All three of them keep finding excuses to leave the room, only to ‘bump into one another’ as they return. Tendo receives more kisses in one night than he’s ever gotten through a lifetime of strategic placements and stealth - and considering he’s used the mistletoe on the Jaeger floor of all places, it’s no mean feat. 

As he falls asleep, Newt’s arms around him and Hermann’s hand in his (and for Hermann, who usually can’t even dream of falling asleep while he’s touching somebody, it’s pretty big), Tendo remembers that there are still five days left of this. 

***

Unfortunately the next day he can’t get away early. It’s not for lack of trying, but there’s a department heads meeting that absolutely can’t be rescheduled, and it drags out. Tendo reminds himself to scold Newt and Hermann for their supervisor, who is the one who refuses to shut up. As if _Tendo_ doesn’t know what his partners are working on.

When he finally gets out, a quick glance at the cameras shows him that the lab is dark and empty. Sighing at his missed opportunity - he was gonna hide it in the bedroom, above the bed to try and instigate perhaps a little _more_ than kissing - Tendo heads home. It’s bitterly cold, so at least he knows the house will be nice and warm by the time he gets in.

There’s a fire going when he opens the front door, but the house is silent. Tendo walks into the living room, frowning at the lack of partners he finds. He’s not worried - he knows they won’t be far away - and turns around to go back down the hall and check the bedroom. 

As Tendo leaves, he glances up absently, considering where to move the mistletoe to next, then freezes in his tracks.

The mistletoe isn’t there.

Perhaps he should realise then what the game is. Instead, he looks around on the floor as he takes off his coat, frowns when he can’t find it, and heads into the bedroom to see if he can either find it, or find Newt or Hermann to ask them if they know where it’s gone.

He finds all three. 

As he enters the bedroom, Newt steps out and stops him. At the same time, Hermann slips around the corner to stand next to him. Tendo blinks at Newt, who just smirks and points up. “Well,” he says, his voice a slow drawl as Tendo spots the mistletoe resting right above their heads. “What are you gonna do about this, hm?" 

After his surprise has settled, Tendo just grins. “What do you mean? You put it there, it’s your job to settle it. I suppose you’ll just have to decide who loves me the most and they can kiss me first.”

He winks at Hermann, who rolls his eyes. “Really?” he asks. “You think, after all this time, we can’t share?”

And before Tendo can comprehend that, he’s attacked.  

The good kind of attacking, of course, and the kind his partners know he can handle without forewarning. The kind that involves kisses, lots of them, and eventually the bed, though not quite meeting Tendo’s previous intentions. Still, he can hardly complain about being held between his two favourite people in the world, occasionally trading kisses and quiet murmurs. 

After awhile, Tendo lazily smirks up at the mistletoe. “Well played,” he says. “Who thought it up?”

“Newton,” Hermann says, and Newt smiles smugly. “Though he nearly ruined it by staring to head down the hall to see if he could see you coming, only to hear the front door opening.”

“So sue me, I was impatient to kiss Tendo.”

Tendo, naturally, kisses him for that, then Hermann follows suit. In the spirit of fairness, and in the spirit of kissing Hermann, Tendo kisses Hermann again, then settles back contentedly. “A well schemed plan,” he says. “Though it did depend on the meeting running late… hang on. You put your supervisor up to that, didn’t you?” he demands.  

Newt laughs. “Me? As if.” Tendo just raises an eyebrow. “No, genuinely. Hermann did it.”

Tendo stares at Hermann, who shrugs, unabashed. “I simply told him that you wanted a detailed report from him as you often struggle to understand what we discuss at home.”

“You sneak,” Tendo says, then pulls him close and kisses him once more. Then Newt, of course. “How long can you get away with keeping mistletoe for up after Christmas?” he wonders aloud.

“For as long as you’d like to keep surprising your partners with unexpected kisses,” Newt says, grinning.

Tendo muses. “Forever, then,” he says. 

He can tell from the satisfied looks that there are no objections to that. And if they think kissing under the mistletoe is good, then Tendo can’t wait to add eggnog into the mix. 

This is definitely the best Christmas ever.  


End file.
